


Masturbation

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Thornstriker forgets that Bloodshed has his needs. And that she has them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation

Thornstriker stood outside of the door to Bloodshed’s room, completely frozen in shock. It was in the middle of the night and the entire apartment was dark. She had gone to the kitchen to get some water, but she was hearing a strange noise come from Bloodshed’s bedroom. She went to go see what was wrong…  
  
Which turned out to be a bad idea once she was close enough to hear clearly what the younger man was doing behind the door. But instead of running away, Thornstriker just stood there and remained frozen as she listened to Bloodshed masturbate in his room… calling out  _her_  name.  
  
She didn’t know what to do or even think at that moment. She couldn’t be disgusted or freaked out or anything of the sort. They had been dating for two years now and had never had sex once… It was only natural for him to have… urges to do it with her, despite what had happened back in college.  
  
“Th-Thornstriker…!”  
  
The doctoral student held her hands to her chest as she listened to Bloodshed call out her name as he pleasured himself. Her legs were locked in place. Her hands were lightly trembling. She was bright red at hearing his rugged, rough voice whisper out her name like that…  
  
She should have been frightened, but she wasn’t. In fact, much to shock and slight horror, she felt herself grow aroused by the sounds the other was making. She bit her bottom lip, rubbing her thighs together as she could feel herself grow wet.  
  
What was she supposed to do now? She couldn’t move, but listening to this made her body feel weird… And though she knew girls were capable of it, she didn’t want to just masturbate like this! Besides, she had never done it before…  
  
“Shit… Thornstriker… Fuck…!”  
  
She shivered at the voice, biting her bottom lip. Damn it, she couldn’t calm down her arousal! She could already feel herself grow wet, her panties getting stained. She had to do something about this… She couldn’t just stand here and listen to him… She had to walk away… She had to…  
  
“Thornstriker…!”  
  
Trembling, Thornstriker slowly moved one of her hands down to her pajama shorts, shivering as she rubbed over her covered pussy. She bit back a whimper, trying not to alert the other that she was just on the other side of the door, listening to what he was doing. She closed her eyes, blushing as she continued to rub herself as Bloodshed continued to breathe hard and groan as he masturbated.  
  
She should have been scared. Sex had been something frightening to her for the longest time... But instead of being frightened of Bloodshed's sexual desires, it simply made her wet. She could imagine his hand down where her hand was... being gentle... teasing her... The thought was making her even wetter than she already was.  
  
She moved her hand from her shorts to dip inside of them, rubbing up against her wet underwear. She forced herself to contain her moan, gently and hesitantly teasing herself. Though this was her first time masturbating, she could see why women did it once in a while... It did feel good... Though while she was doing what she good, she couldn't seem to reach anything close to an orgasm.  
  
Hearing Bloodshed moan out her name did help though. As his breathing seemed to grow more rapid, she grew a little bolder and rubbed herself a bit harder, even dipping inside her underwear to rub two fingers against her clitoris.  
  
"Shit...! Fuck, Thornstriker!"  
  
The young woman just shivered as she heard her boyfriend climax, though she had yet to reach any sort of high from masturbating. She was wet, but she just couldn't reach orgasm alone... She let out a soft discouraged noise as she rubbed herself a bit harder than before, only to freeze up when she had realized she had been a little too loud... But there was no way Bloodshed could have heard that. He was probably still too focused on cleaning-  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, Thornstriker jerking her head up. She froze with an expression of horror and embarrassment on her face, her hand still inside of her underwear. Bloodshed just stared down at her with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape as he saw where her hand was. They just stared at each other in silence for a few moments, the woman's cheeks slowly turning bright red as her boyfriend could only stare with a dumbfounded expression on her face.  
  
Finally, Bloodshed spoke. "You... Are you-"  
  
Oh Primus, don't say it! "I-I'm not doing anything!" Thornstriker shrieked, pulling her damp hand out of her panties and hiding it behind her back. "I-I was just...! I only...! It's nothing!"  
  
But Bloodshed wasn't stupid... Though he was shocked. And a bit embarrassed, but he was so stunned by what he realized had happened that he had little time to be embarrassed. He couldn't believe that Thornstriker, his girlfriend who was afraid of anything sexual, had not only been listening in on him while he was masturbating to her, but also tried to get herself off on it! Had he walked into some parallel universe or something?!  
  
Well, no... This was very much reality. If this was another universe, she would have run into his room and joined him, probably riding him until they both got off... And right now, while he had gotten off, he could clearly see that Thornstriker had not.  
  
He took a small step forward, which prompt Thornstriker to jump back, obviously still incredibly embarrassed. He stopped himself, remembering that this was probably a bit frightening for her. And standing over her and looking down at her probably wasn't helping her fear. Never taking his eyes off of her, he slowly got down on his knees in front of her, Thornstriker's eyes widening at the sudden change in his stance.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed?"  
  
Before she could react, he reached behind her back and took a hold of the hand she was hiding. Thornstriker gasped in horror, trying to free her hand as he pulled it in front of him.  
  
"N-No!" she cried, shaking her head. "Pl-Please! D-Don't look at it! No!"  
  
He stared at the damp hand. Primus... it was her sweet scent. He swallowed, licking his lips as he stared at her. Though she was incredibly embarrassed, he couldn't help but to lean forward and gently lick her wet fingers. Thornstriker whimpered, unable to look away at the erotic sight of the man suckling on her fingers, making her shiver and grow even more aroused than she already was.  
  
Bloodshed didn't let that slip either. He watched as she rubbed her thighs together, clearing needing to get off. If he hadn't just gotten off himself not a minute ago, he would have become aroused at the sight of Thornstriker getting hot and bothered over his masturbation. But despite that, he had to hold it back. He could not possible let himself lose control just because she had been rubbing her off.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he rubbed the fingers in his hand with his thumb. "Are you having trouble?"  
  
Thornstriker's blush darkened at the question. She couldn't answer, only opening and closing her mouth as short and embarrassed sounds came out of her mouth. Primus, why was this happening?!  
  
"Can you... not get off on your own?"  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"Do... Do you want... my help?"  
  
"I... I don't... know?" She didn't know what to say. Yes, she was dating Bloodshed and she had forgiven him for what happened in college all those years ago, but-!  
  
He started to notice that she was getting flustered. "H-Hey, maybe you should sit down first..." He didn't want her to get faint while standing, so he made to bring her to the closest surface to sit on... his bed.  
  
Thornstriker took a step with him, but stopped in her tracks. Bloodshed was forced to stop less he dragged her to the floor. He was about to ask when he realized how scared she looked. Right... back in college, it was in his room that...  
  
"Do... Would you rather sit down in the living room?" It was a bit farther away, but at least it wouldn't be his room where she seemed to be hesitant to enter.  
  
Thornstriker blinked before looking up to see his concerned face. She swallowed, pushing back the fear that had crept in a bit. No, this wasn't that time. Bloodshed was just worried about her. He was only trying to help her, not force her to do something she didn't want to do.  
  
"N-No. I-It's o-okay. I-I'll b-be fine on... your bed."  
  
Bloodshed slowly nodded. Taking a deep breath, he guided her into his bedroom and had her sit down on the bed. He sat down next to her, not to close but within arms reach. She had her hands clenched together in her lap, looking down at her thighs as they rubbed together. He bit his bottom lip, thinking that maybe he was moving too fast for her...  
  
"... Do you not want me to help?" he asked softly.  
  
Thornstriker was silent for a few moments. It wasn't that... she didn't want his help. Anything sexual... was just always something that made her wary. But Bloodshed... wasn't like that. Yes, he had done that in college, but he had been incredibly drunk... He never wanted to hurt her. And he had been so good to her before and after that incident... He would never hurt her like that.  
  
"You... You're not going to... do... do it? A-Are you?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Taking as deep breath, she scooted a little closer to him and leaned up against his arm. "I'll be okay," she murmured softly. "I... trust you."  
  
Bloodshed nodded. Carefully, he moved his body to sit cross-legged on the bed, bringing the older woman closer to him. She trembled, but allowed it to happen, even pressing into his chest as she was seated in his lap.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, rubbing her arm.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he slowly moved his hand into her vision. She shivered slightly as he moved his hand to her shorts, resting it up against her covered pussy. She let out a small gasp, toes curling a bit at the feeling of that big hand against her. He slowly moved his hand, gently rubbing the girl’s wet entrance.  
  
“Ngh…!”  
  
He shushed her, kissing her temple. His hand on her arm slowly moved under it, slowly clamping it down over her breast. She squealed and bucked her hips, causing her to grind into his hand clamped over her covered pussy.  
  
“You okay?” he murmured.  
  
“Y-Yes…!” she whimpered, Bloodshed gently continuing to rub against her. And when the man slipped his hand down her shorts and panties, she didn’t reject him. She simply pressed more into him, moaning softly as his fingers gently played with her womanhood.  
  
She panted hard, moaning softly and bucking against his callused fingers. Primus… it actually felt good. Too good… And the hand at her breast, gently groping it as one of his fingers pushed into her entrance. She threw up her hand and bit down her on her finger as she tried to keep herself from moaning too loud. Primus… It felt good… Having him masturbate her just felt way too good…  
  
“A-AH!” she cried out when his thumb pressed lightly against her clit. “Bl-Bloodshed…! O-OH!”  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
But Thornstriker didn’t answer. She only moaned, titling her head back as he continued to pleasure her shaking body. She felt so weird, but good… She was certain that she was going to orgasm any second and climax all over his hand if he didn’t stop! But she couldn’t ask him to do such a thing, too busy moaning as he rubbed her clit and gently fingered her pussy.  
  
Bloodshed licked his lips at the sight of his girlfriend moaning and whimpering at his touches. Primus, he never thought something like this would happen… He never thought that she would let him touch her like this, so intimately, so sexually… And Primus, she was so small and soft that he didn’t dare do anything too roughly in fear of scaring and breaking her.  
  
He could feel her starting to cum as her inner walls clenched hard around his finger. Thornstriker was moaning louder and louder, bucking more eagerly into the finger curling and thrusting inside of her pussy. He gently pinched her erect nipple through her shirt’s fabric, causing the girl to cry out.  
  
“It’s okay, Thornstriker,” he murmured softly. “It’s all right… Just cum.”  
  
It was as if her body was awaiting the command. Thornstriker arched her back, eyes rolling back into her head as she moaned hard, orgasming hard onto the finger inside of her. Bloodshed just pulled her in for a kiss, swallowing her pleasured cry as he helped ride out her orgasm. Thornstriker just let go, shivering and whimpering as she came down from her high.  
  
Bloodshed pulled back from the kiss, eyes widening when he saw that Thornstriker had passed out, his finger still inside her wet pussy and his hand still over her breasts.  
  
“Thornstriker?” he said gently.  
  
She just breathed softly, completely out of it.  
  
Seeing she wasn’t waking up any time soon, Bloodshed kept her to his chest as he pulled back the covers to his bed, laying her down on her back. He slowly got under the covers with her, gently wrapping an arm protectively around her. When she just snuggled into his chest, he kissed her forehead.  
  
He wasn’t sure exactly how it came to this, but to say he wasn’t happy when he went to sleep would have been a lie.


End file.
